Furniture is frequently sold only partially assembled, or in pieces which are not yet joined even as sub-assemblies. The objectives are to reduce the bulk of the article when shipped from the factory, and to reduce in-factory labor, both of which can importantly reduce the cost and sales price of the article.
While such knocked-down furniture is more frequently encountered in outlets that sell furniture for the home, it also can be important for institutional types of furniture, such as seating for medical waiting rooms, airport lounges, and the like. In such situations, the intended dimensions of the final assembly may be well beyond that which conveniently can be transported.
In addition, in institutional seating there is considerable wear caused by frequent usage. This wear becomes evident when joints become loose, especially when assembly means such as commonly used in home furnishings are employed. The wear also becomes apparent on the upholstery and covers.
It is an object of this invention, in addition to convenience in assembly, to provide more rugged assemblies that are able to resist very frequent usage, and to provide means conveniently to replace covers on the furniture, all requiring little or no mechanical skill.
It is another object of this invention to provide a construction in which a wide variety of seating arrangements can be supplied with a minimum number of different parts.